Girls of Hell
by Shiroi Bara
Summary: There are three whom are said to have came from hell. But what is the truth really? Is there a way to bring them back to the light? Will Kagome, Sango, and Keiko ever remember their true past with the help of new found loves? KxY SxH KxY


Full Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Keiko are the universe's worst girls. Not greedy, just plain evil. Emotionless they are. But there are ones whom know who they REALLY are deep inside and are trying to save them. They hire 3 bodyguards to help them escape of whom the girls thought were sent by their father, the vicious Naraku to protect them. But the girls have no idea of who they were once before, so how could the bodyguards earn their trust and tell them that Naraku brainwashed them along with forcing them to do his dirty work by pretending to be their father? Exactly who were Kagome, Sango, and Keiko? And does love help them remeber their past?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Set in Feudal Era  
  
It Begins  
  
A man dress in gold paced around the room. "It has been fifteen years since Naraku has stolen them. And still I haven't thought of a plan to save them. They are my daughters and thoughout these years I have not seen them since they were five months old. What is a fool like me supposed to do?"  
  
"Your majesty, I do have to tell you that you are no fool, it just takes a longer time for you to think." A servant spoke to him.  
  
"True... But too long. They have already reeked destruction half way through the world. I must think of a way to stop them and bring them back..."  
  
"Your majesty, you are wisest upon the whole world could ever be and I am sure you could think of a good plan to help them. Why don't you eat at least. It is good for your body and brain alike. Besides, Naraku's castle is well guarded so it will take a time to think of a good strategy."  
  
"That's it!" The man stopped and looked up, "It shall be my best plan ever! Send in three of my best men and hurry! We must mot waste time!"  
  
"Yes, your majesty!"  
  
In minutes, a man with silver hair and gold eyes, one with black hair and red eyes, along with another with black hair and brown eyes entered the room.  
  
"Y-Hey! These are the best but they're villians!" The man complained.  
  
"Yes we are. But weren't your exact words, three of your best men? We are men and the best of yours." The one with silver hair spoke.  
  
"You can't take back your words." The brown eyed one told him.  
  
"Hn." The other said.  
  
"Alright. Alright." He finally gave in. " I want you three to pretend to be bodyguards sent by Naraku and protect my three daughters. Then when you gain their trust good enough, help them escape and bring them back here."  
  
"I never knew you had daughters. I never even thought you scored." The one with brown eyes grinned.  
  
"Right Yusuke. It's amazing what you can learn when you speak to them long, isn't it true Hiei?" The golden eyed one smirked.  
  
"I agree, Youko. Interesting too." Hiei said.  
  
The man twitched his eyes in annoyance and anger. "JUST GO RESCUE THEM AND DON'T BLOW YOUR COVERS!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Covers? We aren't going to blow our covers away, it's still resting on our beds." Youko joked as the two others laughed.  
  
The three snickered and walked away. All three of them were given the telephathic message of what to do when they left. ( If you read the summary above, you should know that Naraku brainwashed them saying that they were their father and Naraku is the only one the three girls would trust.)  
  
**Later**  
  
"Now I'm bored." Yusuke yawned. "How are we supposed to find those girls anyway?" They had been searching for hours, but still no luck.   
  
"I told you. We follow where all the destruction leads." Youko stated and plooped against a tree.  
  
"Yes, but everytime we get there, they're always gone. How do we do this?!"  
  
"Baka. We keep on searching." Hiei said.  
  
"But then where are they now?!"  
  
"Right there." Youko pointed to three girls that was beginning to set some houses on fire.  
  
"Ya gotta tell me how you do that." Yusuke stared.  
  
"Remeber. I'm the one with the good eyes, Hiei's the one with the good speed, and you're the one with the powers. That's how we were made the best theifs in the world."  
  
With that said, they began approching the three girls of hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiroi Bara: Okay. This has been on my desktop for a year already. Now I thought that I should try it out. So here it is.  
  
Youko: It's a piece of trash.  
  
Skye: I'm not even going to say anything.  
  
Shrako: *eating chocolate*  
  
Shiroi Bara: *__* 


End file.
